Assassin's Creed: The Purge
by ddb0227
Summary: During the year 2000 their was a massive purge of the Assassins due to a rogue agent. The events before hand were talks of peace between the Assassins and Templar's, but lead to the destruction of the Brotherhood.


Prologue: The Assassins Brotherhood and Templar Order have been at war since the dawn of time. Each have fought for the what they believe is right for the human race. The Assassins believe that the human race should be free to choose their own future, while the Templars see that the only way for prosperity is to control and shape them into what they see best. They have also fought for weapons from the "First Civilization" a race of beings who first inhabited Earth. The Weapons are known as Piece of Eden that can control the actions of those who do not have strong will. Although they have their differences at one time there was peace, but this peace ended in the purge of the Assassins.

The year is 1970, two orphaned boys,in east Brooklyn, New York Samuel Connolly 7, and Michael Connolly 6 are being separated. The two bid their last tearful good- byes with sadness in their hearts.

Samuel: "Mikey everything is going to ok. We don't have to worry about having enough food anymore if that makes you feel any better. You always have me no matter what, no matter how far away we are from each, and when we get older we going to find each other someday I promise."

Michael: "I Promise to. We will always be brothers no matter what happens. I think you said everything I could think of. I'm really gonna miss you.

Samuel: Me to little brother."

After their good byes the two boys go with their adoptive families. Unknown to them the two were descendants of both Assassins and Templars a rarity in many cases, and the two families who adopted the boys have a secret agenda.

It is December 27, 1995 Samuel now an Assassin is escaping an Earthquake site in Lisbon, Portugal. The disaster happened over 200 years ago but their might be some leads to what really happened there.

Samuel:" Well this is mess." Samuel looking at the rumble within the waterways.

Samuel: "Hold on what's that" Samuel quickly makes his way climbing on to the platform he saw.

Samuel: " Ok something was supposed to be placed but was taken, and judging by the monograms on the side it's definitely first civilization." Samuel then hears noise in the background and quickly pulls out his blades.

Samuel: "I hear you and just let you know, you picked the wrong one to fuck with!"

Michael: "Wow you still have very rich vocabulary Sammy. "

Samuel: Mikey , Jesus is it's you!, wait what the fuck why are you even hear."

Michael: " I could ask you the same thing. We need to talk, a lot has changed."

Samuel: "Definitely, I can see a lot has changed as well."

The two make their departure from the cave. After they are settled they let each other know whats happens in the last 25 years. Michael is a Templar who was also asked to go to Lisbon. Then he explains to Samuel that they are descendants of Shay Cormac an Assassin turned Templar. They talk for hours and come up with a plan to bring the war between the two to an end. They believe that if the Assassins and Templars were to work together the bloodshed between the two would cease.

Samuel: "With both of us in positions of power in our orders. We can turn this war to peace."

Michael: "Once that happens let's meet up one more time and put an end to all of this."

4 years after their meeting Samuel is now the Grandmaster of the Assassins and Michael is in firm control of the Templar Order through Abstergo Industries their modern day form. The past years the two brothers have purposely avoided each other and for the those moments there was peace. The two meet one last time back in Lisbon to discuss a more permanent solution to war between them.

Michael: " It's good to see you again Sammy, getting a little gray up top"

Samuel: "Could say the same to you"

Michael: "I found out what happened here you know"

Samuel: "Do tell"

Michael: " Shay was sent hear to retrieve a piece of Eden instead it triggered a massive Earthquake killing millions! Which lead him to leave the Brotherhood for the Order, and he eventually purged the North American Brotherhood"

Samuel: "That was enlightening, what are getting at ?"

Michael: "What i'm getting at is the fact the Assassins can not be trusted" Michael pulls a gun on Samuel but is quickly subdued with the gun now on him.

Samuel: "I saw that coming from a mile away, i'm going to let live on the fact that we share blood, but we are not brothers any longer." he walks away but is shot through his lung. As he bleeds out and his lungs begin to fill with blood,Michael speaks to the man who did it.

Unknown man: "Here is all the names of locations of Assassins in each continent the time to strike is now."

Michael: "Now the Assassins will finally be purged from this world and true peace will be found. All thanks you to Mr. Cross." Michael then walks over to his dying brother.

Michael: "Listen Samuel I took no pleasure in doing this, but I do not regret my decision. Do really think that we could achieve peace between us, we have war since the dawn of time. I hope one day you can see the way I see. Shay had this same thinking he turned against his friends that had humbly let him in, then betrayed them for their greatest enemy. I hope one day you can forgive for this." Michael has some of his men bag Samuel for a proper burial back in New York.

The Next days on the break of the year 2000 the Assassins are pushed to near Extinction all around the world. Due to a Rogue Assassin the Brotherhood had been all but destroyed and the Templars now had firm control over the world.

7 years after the purge of the Brotherhood Michael is looking through the files of would be Assassins.

Michael: "Interesting, this kid has genetics dating back to the Crusades, this ought to be interesting in deed." He then messages the files to one Warren Vidic.


End file.
